Marshall Rooke/Season One
"Awakening" After the group walked into a clearing and managed to stop a van heading down a gravel road, Atticus Anoethite first noticed Marshall joining the party in a hoodie, limping and holding his stomach. After the group climbed into the van, they are questioned by some men and Marshall offered up the alias Token Jin as his identity and that he was injured due to being kicked by a chicaro. After a short drive, they arrive at a building and Marshall jumped out of the van once told they had reached their destination. No longer appearing to be limping, he began to cause suspicion among the group. ;"White Room" Marshall followed behind Atticus as he approached the man that had waved at them. Atticus introduced himself and the others, explaining how a truck driver had dropped them off. The man revealed himself to be Gabriel Alchemilia of Alchemilia Corporation, telling the group that he owned the gray building in the parking lot they were in. Once Atticus realized just who the man he was talking to was; Gabriel asked everyone else for their names. Like at the barn, Marshall gave the alias "Token Jin" as his name. Once everyone was finished speaking, Gabriel snapped at a woman and asked her to bring everyone to the medical bay. Chris Wellington, however, would be taken by Gabriel and separated from the group. The woman led everyone inside the building's incredibly large lobby. After everyone had taken their time to look around and awe at the massive area, the woman eventually took the group to a set of two escalators. As they were riding, a man known as Mr. Udin greeted the woman in front of them, using the name "Ms. Blackrite." Once everyone had gotten off the escalators, the woman, Ms. Blackrite, took them to a set of elevators. Blackrite finally turned around to address the group for the first time, telling them that she would take them to the third floor medical bay and that they might be allowed to stay. After they had taken the elevator to the third floor, Blackrite led the group to the medical bay on the third floor. Everyone took a seat, and Blackrite asked everyone what wounds they had after snapping at a doctor to address everyone's injuries. Marshall spoke up, saying what everyone's injuries were and telling her that his stomach hurt. Eventually, Blackrite left the room and the doctor, Simmons, returned with medical equipment. Simmons had asked Marshall to take his shirt off so she could wrap his wounds, and Marshall obliged. Once Simmons was finished with everyone, the doctor had led the group into one of the building's small cafeterias. She gave everyone each one lunch token, able to be redeemed into one meal. The group thanked Simmons for her help and went to the lunch-line to get food. As everyone was throwing out their trays once they finished eating, Marshall and Savannah had a brief word on how the food did not taste great. Once they finished, Melissa asked if they should leave the building since they were already fed. After Atticus reminded everyone that they should not leave without Chris, Marshall suggested going for a walk around the building as they waited. Atticus immediately spoke up against the idea as he believed it to be trespassing. Marshall dismissed this claim, believing it impossible for them to trespass as they were already personally invited inside the building. Though it took some convincing, everyone eventually sided with Marshall instead of Atticus. Atticus eventually agreed as well, hoping they would come across Blackrite or Simmons so they would know where to go next. Marshall led everyone into the building's lower levels, in hope of finding a downstairs lounge. In one of the buildings corridors, Marshall is seen admiring a computer room through a glass wall. Atticus remarked that Marshall should move away before someone saw him, but Marshall again dismissed Atticus' concern as worrying for no reason. Melissa then commented that they would reach the lounge if they kept going forward in the same direction. Everyone followed after Melissa, moving away from the glass wall and proceeding in the same direction they were previously going. As they were walking, however, they stopped at a sight that startled them. A mysterious man in a trench coat quickly scurried across the hallway intersection in front of them. He appeared to have been holding a briefcase. They stopped upon the sight of the man. Though everyone began to suggest going backward because of the figure's odd appearance, Marshall chose to quietly chase after the man. This made everyone call out to him frustratingly as he attempted to pursue the figure. They would not have to chase Marshall, however, as Marshall stopped in the middle of the hallway when he realized the man had disappeared. Once they saw him standing in the hallway alone, they asked about the whereabouts of the man. The boy mostly ignored their questions and looked around the hallway. As he was looking around, Marshall noticed a lone red door that was in one of the sides of the hallway. Marshall opened up the door to see what was inside, once again ignoring pleas to turn back. Marshall was met by a dark room with old computer parts and microscopes. His eyes dotted around the room for a moment before landing on a silver laptop with three monitors. Believing the object to be expensive, Marshall picked it up and placed it to his side without thought. As he prepared to leave the room, Marshall was met with the quizzical looks of everyone in the doorway. Everyone asked Marshall what exactly he was doing, but Marshall only responded by telling them to lower their voices. Atticus noticed the object by Marshall's side was a laptop, so he asked Marshall if he took it from the room. After again telling everyone to stay quiet again, Marshall ordered everyone to follow him. The group was left annoyed once more, but they decided to follow him into the room so he wouldn't get hurt. Marshall is seen descending a staircase as Savannah pleaded for him to leave and put the laptop back. Marshall told Savannah that to just leave if she had complaints. Melissa said that because of their desire to keep Marshall safe and not separate, they would not be leaving him alone. Everyone was met by a set of two large doors at the end of the staircase. Though everyone told Marshall not to go inside and leave, Marshall went straight inside the room on the other side of the door. The boy was then met with massive horror as he saw what was inside. Everyone else had also taken a chance to peer into the room. The room at the end of the staircase was an ultraviolet-lit room in which humans were subjected to brutal experimentation. They witnessed as Alchemilia scientists electrocuted and restrained human subjects, in addition to a variety of other torturous procedures. A man near the entry noticed the set of teenagers and asked a woman to switch from the room's ultraviolet lights to the standard ceiling lights. The group quickly noticed this man was Mr. Udin, the man they had seen earlier. He explained that the facility they were in was a bio-engineering lab, and that the group's lack of security credentials meant they had to be arrested. Udin asked a uniformed man named Mr. Sanchez to place them under arrest. Sanchez stepped from behind Udin and addressed the group. Oddly to everyone but Marshall, the man used the name "Rooke" to refer to Marshall rather than "Token." Marshall was quickly swept by fear and bolted out of the room, everyone following behind him. Marshall led the group past the staircase into a corridor, iterating the fact that they needed to avoid being arrested. The set of teenagers eventually managed to find an exit and poured into the Alchemilia Corporation parking lot after a long chase. Oddly to them, however, the chase had died down very quickly. Other than Sanchez, no other Alchemilia operatives appeared to be after them. Melissa asked if they were safe now as she panted. Marshall replied that he did not know, but he said that it was crucial to exit as soon as possible. Atticus asked how he planned to perform an escape, and Marshall said that the cars around the parking lot "gave him an idea." An annoyed Savannah then proceeded to lash out at the boy, calling him a "slope-skulled, smooth-brained invalid." Marshall replied with confusion and then looked around the parking lot. Marshall managed to find a running car without a driver and he asked everyone to get inside. Atticus and Savannah attempted to refuse first, pointing out the fact that taking the vehicle would only get them in even more trouble. Marshall convinced them to get in by saying that all of them were now in danger; reminding them that they did not want to end up in the horrific room they had seen earlier. Atticus and Savannah ended up begrudgingly agreeing to the boy's proposal. Marshall asked Melissa to drive, and she agreed. Melissa was able to drive the car without incident for a few moments. On the road, Atticus questioned Marshall on how he knew so much about the people in the corporation. Marshall revealed that his name was not Token but rather "Marshall Rooke," explaining that "Token" was only alias. Atticus asked if Marshall was a criminal, but he said he did not consider himself as such. From the back of the van, Atticus heard a rumble outside. He would eventually notice a motorcycle pursuing the van rode on by Sanchez and the trench-coated man from earlier. Once Atticus communicated this, Marshall ordered for Melissa to drive faster. Melissa nervously agreed and sped up the car, causing the two men to up their speed as well. Sanchez began shooting at the car from the motorcycle's sidecar, managing to completely shatter the back glass. This startled Melissa and led her to let go of the steering wheel. Marshall jumped forward from the passenger seat once he noticed this, attempting to keep Melissa on the right path and avoid a car crash. Melissa eventually got a hold of herself once more, and she asked the boy to return to his seat so she could continue driving. Marshall returned to the passenger seat and prepared to say they needed to keep going further, but a bullet would be shot through the window directly next to him. Melissa's lack of control had allowed the trench coated man to get closer to them, and Marshall was now filled with pain from glass shards and a bullet. Seeing this, Melissa sped up even further. Marshall could provide no more advice as Melissa approached a dead-end that diverged the road. Melissa ignored a plea from Savannah to slow down, and she continued speeding upward and prepared to return. The girl chose to make a right turn and avoid the dead-end. Melissa appeared to be successful, but an unnoticed approaching truck crashed into the car and sent it flying into the forest. ;"Bare Trees" Marshall was thrown out of the car after the crash. After some hours, he awoke propped up against a fallen tree with heavy injuries. Despite the intense pain he was feeling, he used his strength to get up and limp towards the car. After scanning what happened, he noticed a girl near the car. When he called out to her, the girl revealed herself as Savannah. Savannah was happy Marshall was okay and told him they had to get everyone out. Marshall asked what the situation inside was, and Savannah explained how Melissa was under airbags and Atticus was shoved against the door. The two first walked to the driver's seat to help Melissa. After seeing what happened, Marshall took a piece of shattered glass from the windshield and slashed at the airbags. He asked Savannah to help get her out when finished, while he moved to help Atticus. After opening the side door Atticus was against, Marshall caught Atticus and pushed him forwards into the car. Atticus quickly woke and the two had a short conversation on what happened. When Marshall confirmed Atticus was fine, Marshall left him and spoke up to everyone. He suggested that everyone get going going despite their injuries, since Alchemilia might still be looking for them. The four walked through the woods for some time. Savannah suggested that they go to her home for safety, but Marshall reminded them that Alchemilia had their names and could search their homes. When Marshall saw what seemed to be streetlights, he said everyone made it to the city and pushed through bushes to get to them. When Marshall made it through the bush, a metal spike was placed against his throat. When everyone else followed behind him, they discovered the streetlights were actually lanterns from a set of armored individuals. A figure in green armor held a lance to Marshall's neck while others in grey armor watched on. One of them spoke out to Marshall, saying that the group should not be running away from the city late at night. They went on to state that as retribution for their sins, they would be having a "playdate" with "Mulciber." ;"Divided We Fall" Marshall and Atticus walked along the corner and came upon a café. They enter and are handed menus. Marshall stated they don't need money. They are served food and talk for some time. Atticus brought up the question of how they will pay the meal and Marshall replied they don't need to. Marshall persuaded Atticus to run off without paying which led to them being chased by café workers. Marshall and Atticus navigated through the crowd to an alleyway. Marshall seated himself on a crate and they discussed their plan. Marshall gave Atticus a ragged shirt and put one on himself. Marshall looked down and noticed a strange coin, then quickly shoved it in his pocket. He proceeded to make Atticus and himself makeshift cots, along with a bottle as a toilet. He then noticed something in between crates and picked up the rusty pair of scissors and placed them in his other pocket. ;"In Somnis Veritas" After being released from the hospital, Marshall went out and explored Silivia. He bumped into a strangely familiar lady while immersing himself in the scenery. He then walked to Plant Empire, owned by Wen Li. He bought some plants and Li told him the history of Euclid. Li drove him to the Laboratory of the Mind. Category:Role in Series pages